Holiday Rendezvous
by misswildfire
Summary: Ginny and Draco have one last rendezvous before the Christmas holiday. This is a sequel to A Christmas to Remember. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. This story starts where the other one left off.


**Author's Notes:** This is a sequel to A Christmas to Remember. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. This story starts where the other one left off.

The sun shines through the window, illuminating the room in light. A young red-headed girl's eyes flutter open as the light hits her bed, bringing out the darker auburn streaks in her hair. She stretches lightly before flinging back the covers and almost jumping out of the bed.

She heads towards the bathroom, glad she is the first one up. She glances at the clock and notices that none of the other girls will be up for at least an hour. That will give her plenty of time to have a leisurely shower and to take her time getting ready.

Normally one has to rush through the shower and getting ready because there are five other girls wishing to use the bathroom. If you want to have any time for yourself, you have to get up early, not that Ginny was planning to get up early. It just happened. However, she isn't about to complain. It will be nice for once to take her time.

When Percy, Fred and George still went to school, going home for holidays and summer was exactly like school. You could never take your time. There were five other people, at least, who wanted a shower. Now that most of her brothers have moved out and it is just Ron and her most of the time during the holidays, they can relax, except this Christmas. Her two eldest brothers are coming home this year, not just popping in for Christmas day. They are actually spending a week with them. She is so excited. Ginny has seen even less of her brothers since the war started. They are usually busy with work, and what little free time they do have is spent on assignments. She knows that she is going to have a good holiday, but she isn't so sure about Draco. In fact, she is pretty sure that, if at all possible, he will try and find an excuse to avoid going home.

She sighs to herself as she plays with the necklace Draco gave her last night as she adjusts the temperature of the shower. His father will probably beat him at every opportunity he gets, telling Draco that he is worthless, he can't do anything right, that if Draco's mother had been able to bear him another child, he would have killed Draco years ago. _With the way his father treats him? The Artic is probably warmer than____that house,_ Ginny thought.

Draco reluctantly told her what happened to him when he was a child shortly after they started seeing each other. She still has this sneaking suspicion that he isn't telling her everything, but she doesn't want to push it, not yet, anyway. However, she is determined to get everything out of him after the holiday break. It's not healthy for him to keep it locked inside. Ginny knows that he's kept it to himself all these years, but now he has someone to talk to. _If only he would trust me with the whole truth,_ she thinks as she pulls a pair of pants out of the drawer. Ginny also knows that if his father does beat him during the holidays, he won't tell her. _He probably feels like he's weak for telling me these things,_ she thinks as she climbs out of the shower.

She quietly hums a tune to herself as she gets ready for the day. Once done, Ginny heads over to her corner of the room and sits on the bed. Opening the drawer of her bedside table, she gently takes out a wrapped gift and places it on the bed beside her. _I wonder if he'll like it,_ She wonders. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, she quickly writes a note. She then gently puts the item in her bag and heads out the door.

Ginny quietly leaves Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to disturb anyone. It's six in the morning on a Sunday and even thought they are allowed out at this time of morning, she still doesn't want anyone mad at her for waking them. It is Sunday, after all, and most students take the chance to sleep in.

She enters the Owlery, quickly glancing around to make sure that no one else is there. When she is sure she is the only one there, she makes her way over to a school owl.

"Hello," she coos softly, tying the note to the owl's leg. "I need you to give this to Draco Malfoy for me at breakfast this morning, alright?" she says, stroking the owl who hoots softly in acknowledgement before taking off. She smiles to herself as she quickly checks to make sure no one has seen her and heads back the way she came. Breakfast will be starting soon and she doesn't want to be the last one there! This is the second last breakfast before break. The ball is tonight and they will be leaving in the morning.

When Ginny arrives at the Great Hall, she is a little surprised to see the amount of people that are already there. Usually when she would arrive there this early, there would be maybe a dozen people if she was really lucky. Most of those students are Ravenclaws who are just studying. Rarely did she see a Slytherin, seeing as they loved to sleep in. Ginny is surprised that there are two sitting at the table, chatting with each other. She raises her eyebrow in question as she walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits down. Ginny pulls a book out of her bag, not quite ready to eat.

The young red-head is finally pulled out of her book, when someone literally takes it out of her hands.

"What?" she asks, looking up.

"About time, I've only said your name like five times," Dean says. "It must be a good book. You were almost as bad as Hermione is when she reads**- **completely oblivious to the world around you," he replies, a smile on his lips.

"If you actually tried reading, you would understand how easy it is to get lost in a book," she says, taking the book back.

"So what did you want?" she asks a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"Just wondering if you understood the astronomy assignment we got the other day," he says, looking slightly sheepish. She smiles at him before starting to explain exactly what they have to do. A couple years ago, some of the students complained that they were missing out on courses because there schedules were full and that they couldn't go back and take them. So, back in Ginny's third year, they made a rule allowing the students to go back and take classes from the previous two years if they wished.

It takes them awhile, but Dean finally understands what is needed, and he thanks her before getting up and leaving. Ginny is about to pull her book back out when her stomach begins to growl, letting her know that she still hasn't eaten. She glances up, surprised to see how many people are in the Great Hall. All the tables are nearly full. _I guess that's what I get for getting lost in a book,_ she muses to herself as she fills her plate.

She casts a quick glance over to the Slytherin table as the owls come in. She watches as the school owl she chose delivers her note and package to Draco and as he puts the package in his bag and reads the note. He looks up, and their eyes lock with each others'. He silently lets her know that he'll be there. She smiles before returning her attention to her breakfast.

A few moments later, Hermione and a couple of girls from her year walk into the Great Hall. Hermione smiles as she spots Ginny and sits across from the younger girl. Ginny smiles back at Hermione before they start talking.

"Hey, Ginny, do you want to go to the library with me? I have some research I need to do and it'd be nice to have some company," Hermione asks several minutes later.

"Sure," Ginny replies, taking a last bite of her breakfast before getting up.

They spend several hours in the library doing research on their individual projects, trying to get as much homework done before the break starts. They both succeed in getting the majority of it done, leaving all the easier stuff for break. Now they are back up in their dorm rooms getting ready for the ball. Ginny had brought all of the stuff she needs to get ready to Hermione's room so they could get ready in some semblance of peace. It pays off to be Head Girl; you get your own room.

"Hermione, which dress?" Ginny asks, holding up a dark green satin strapless dress in one hand and a red satin dress that tied behind the neck in the other.

"The green one, it'll bring out your eyes," Hermione says after considering each dress. "Besides, most of the Gryffindor girls are wearing red and same with each house- they seem to be sticking with their house's colours. It's nice to see something different." Hermione smiles at the younger girl before going back to applying her makeup.

Ginny smiles to herself. She is planning on wearing the green one anyway. _Draco will definitely appreciate it, _she thinks as she puts it on.Ginny can't wait to see his reaction at the ball. They both know that he won't be able to do anything, but that doesn't mean she can't tease him until they can meet up later that night. Unfortunately, they are both well known in their respective houses, so they are going to have to show up at the ball for a few hours, make an appearance, talk to people, and be seen. No one usually leaves the dance for the first three hours. Once others start leaving, Ginny can take her leave. Shortly after that, Draco will take his, if everything goes according to plan, of course.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asks as she watches Ginny putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Definitely! I can't wait, the ball should be so much fun this year," she exclaims, turning around to face the other girl.

They walk down the corridors from Hermione's dorm to the Great Hall, chatting all the while about what the boys will be dressed in.

"I just hope my brother isn't dressed in anything like he was at the Yule ball in my third year!" she says as Hermione giggles, remembering the hideous robe that Ron was forced to wear.

"I tried to get your Mum to tell me what he's wearing, but she's even more tight-lipped then he is!" Hermione replies as they enter the Great Hall.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Ginny replies, linking arms with the older girl and all but dragging her over to see Harry.

She is starting to become impatient. She left the ball more than an hour ago and headed to the room they had met in the night before. She figured that Draco wouldn't be too long, about twenty to thirty minutes tops. Never did she think that she would be waiting an hour for him. Ginny is just about to go and look for him when Draco comes waltzing through the door. He is looking behind him and doesn't see her until it is too late. Seconds later, they end up in a heap on the floor.

"It's about time you got here!" Ginny says as her boyfriend helps her to her feet.

"There was nothing I could do about it. I tried to leave a little after you left, but people were starting to become suspicious. People know I usually stay later and they didn't really buy the excuse that I wasn't feeling well, so I stuck around for a little bit. Believe me, it was killing me to be away from you," Draco says as he pulls her into his embrace.

"It's ok," she says, pulling back. "The important part is that you're here." She grins at him before leading him to the back part of the room.

"I love the necklace you gave me," she says as they sit down on the couch.

"I'm glad you do," Draco replies, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips. They sit curled up together quietly talking, enjoying their last few hours together.

"We should probably leave," Draco reluctantly says as he glances at the clock. "The ball is just ending."

"Don't want to leave just yet," she murmurs, snuggling closer to him.

"Neither do I, but we have to." Draco gets off the couch and helps Ginny up. The two lovebirds walk slowly towards the exit to their secret meeting place.

"Will I hear from you during the holidays?" Ginny asks, knowing that she can't contact him first; he has to do it.

"Hopefully, I don't know," he replies. They pause just before the door.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she whispers.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," he replies before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.


End file.
